


One Shots of My Favorite Star Trek Ships

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just one shots I'm making for my favorite ships in the Star Trek reboot :)





	1. "I'm perfectly logical, damnit."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Spock is sick. Bones is a doctor. Bones is illogical.

**Spock/Leonard "Bones" McCoy**

**-**

_**Spock's Point of View** _ _**-** _

    The landing party was _meant_ to have an easy job three days ago, but it did not turn out as the captain had planned. Our job was to collect plant life, converse _diplomatically_ with the natives, and return in six or less hours. 

    What really happened, was our landing on MOA-192 B, which was, in reality, extremely close to earth in comparison to some planets, was rather uneventful. The Landing party collected vegetation samples with ease. I was the one chosen to converse with the natives. 

    When I approached their leader, things "went to shit", as Doctor McCoy would say. 

    Their leader, Ki'lagreth, was extremely hostile, unlike the citizens of the planet. 

    He immediately perceived me as a threat and tried to kill me, and I barely escaped. The weapons he used must have been poison-filled, as I am now having trouble standing, seeing, and smelling. 

    Once beamed back aboard the _Enterprise_ , I was immediately transferred to the sickbay. 

    "Well, you green blooded hobgoblin, you're sick," Doctor McCoy told me. 

    "Doctor, I do not understand. I was led to believe we had been vaccinated against all known illnesses before leaving the _Enterprise_ ," I told him. 

    "I thought you were as well, now shut up, let me hit you with a hypospray, and work your Vulcan voodoo magic." 

    I believe McCoy sounded less irritated than normal. I also believe that calling the Vulcan healing process "voodoo" was illogical, as it is the way my species heals. 

    "Doctor, you seem more enjoyable today. Has something happened to make you happy?" I asked. 

    "Actually, no. I'm slightly on edge," he told me. 

    "Why?" I settlements for a short response. 

    "Because later today, I am going to tell the person that I am in love with, well, that I am in love with them," he told me, and I couldn't help but to feel jealous. I'm relatively sure my ears were tinged green. 

    "That is great, Doctor. I hope your feelings are reciprocated," I told him. 

    He started mumbling, and what I could hear was, "So do I." 

    "Who is this person, if I may ask?" I enquired. I am, truely interested. 

    "I'll tell you when I'm done making sure you aren't gonna die on me," he said. 

    "I believe it is illogical to not just tell me now and "rip of the bandaid", as you would said it."

    "I'm perfectly logical, damnit." 

    After 10.28 seconds, he turned to me. 

    "Spock, you green blooded bastard," he said. That was all. 

    "Yes, Doctor?" I asked. 

    "I'm in love with you, goddamnit."

    This came as a shock, as the feelings _were_ reciprocated. 

    "I love you, too, Doctor McCoy," I told him as I left the sick-bay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I felt like doimng a Spones one shot today. :)


	2. "I am not sick."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chekov is not sick, he's scared. Kirk thinks he is sick. Bones is a matchmaker.

Chekov/Kirk -

**_Chekov's Point of View -_ **

    I was up this morning earlier than usual. It may be because I'm scared to face the captain today, but it may be nothing. I hope.

    I rolled out of bed and put my yellow uniform on, completely on edge.

    Once I got to my station, I started focusing on my breathing.

    "Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale," I told myself. I could already feel the captain's gaze locked on me.

    "Is there anything wrong, Mr. Chekov?" he asked.

    "No, nothing at all, Keptin," I said hurriedly.

    "Kid, there must be something wrong if you have to focus on your breathing that much," he said, and I could've sworn he sounded genuinely concerned.

    "I am fine, Keptin. Nothing to vorry about." He looked at one of the coms before acting.

    "Paging Dr. McCoy to bridge. Paging Dr. McCoy to bridge," he said. I did not want to go the sickbay.

    I am not sick.

 _Not sick, but hopelessly in love_ , I thought.

    Once Doctor McCoy got to the bridge, he had to force me into the turbolift.

    "Damnit, kid! Why won't you come with me?" he asked.

    "I am not sick, therefore I do not need to go too sickbay," I told him.

    "Then what's gotten into you?" He stopped the lift, "Is it a girl?"

    "Et is a man, in fact." I said.

    "Oh, who is it?"

    "Keptin Kirk.." I trailed off at the end.

    Doctor McCoy made a sound similar to a screech. I do not believe I've seen him act like this before. He resumed our course to the sickbay, and pulled out his com.

    "Captain, you are needed in sickbay immediately," McCoy said.

    "Vhy are you doing zat, Doktor?" I asked.

    "Because he likes you, too, kid." That statement made my day.

    Unfortunately, McCoy was going to temporarily ruin it. We got to the sickbay and he made me go to sleep, so I missed much of the day.

    "Oh good, you're awake," McCoy said, "Jim, can you accompany him on the way to his quarters?"

    "No problem," Kirk said.

    "Well, kid, you're free to go. Get some rest," he said, fully aware that I was fine.

    "Let's go, Mr. Chekov," Kirk said, directing the statement at me, but looking at Dr. McCoy while saying it.

    I hopped off my cot and we walked in silence until we got to my quarters. As Captain Kirk was turning to leave, he stopped, turned around, and planted a light kiss on my lips.

    "Stay vith me, Keptin?" I asked.

    "Anytime you want." We walked inside and laid down, which was a little bit awkward.

    "Keptin, are you a big spoon or a vittle spoon?" I asked him.

    "Mr. Chekov, I'm a spork. You can call me Jim, by the way," he said.

    "I vill take zat as big. You may call me Pavel, as vell, if zat is vhat you like."

    He kissed my cheek as we both fell asleep.


	3. Damn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones got himself hurt. Spock has to play doctor. This isn't happy feelings.

**Spock/Leonard "Bones" McCoy**

_**-** _

_**Spock's Point of View** _

_**-** _

    The away team did not include me that day. It should've.  The captain insisted that I get some rest before we check in with New Vulcan. I do not know if I will be emotionally stable enough to complete our assessment of the planet. Doctor McCoy said I should be alright if I "let my hobgoblin half take over". 

    Thew away team consisted of the captain, Mr. Chekov, Doctor McCoy, and two security personnel. The planet we are in orbit around is called VXM-075, a class H planet. The desert terrain, we believed, may have been a cover for an underground civilization, and we had been sent to attempt contact. 

     Once I got 48.762 percent of my work for today completed, the away team came back. This was slightly confusing, as they were not supposed to be back for another 49.7 hours. 

    In going to the transporter room, I immediately knew why they were back. 

    The only doctor on the team was wounded, and perhaps fatally. 

    But, luckily, I had a bit of training for this situation, as, even as fast as they are, the turbolifts may not be fast enough. It does prove useful to study a little bit extra, if you can use the information, that is. 

    Feelings for the doctor aside, I did not have faith that he would survive. But, with the feelings included, I had complete faith. 

    After 15 sutures and 78 grams of painkillers, I was confident he would be okay. 

    He was not. 

    His pulse was slowing, as was his breathing, and after roughly five minutes, as I was no longer paying attention, he stopped breathing altogether. 

    He told me I would be okay if I let my Vulcan half remain dominant, and chose to hide all emotions on New Vulcan. So I did with his death, until I was in the confinements of my quarters. 

    Then, as humans would say it, I cried a river. 

 


End file.
